


Gin and Tonic

by Kangofu_CB



Series: Obscure Holiday Sexcapades [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Smutty Sunday, plot so thin you could use it as window pane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Written for Smutty Sunday.Duo is rescued from a terrible date by his own personal knight in shining armor.





	Gin and Tonic

The date was pretty fucking terrible.

 

Duo had agreed to meet the guy at La Taberna for drinks and appetizers at Marie’s insistence, and he had regretted the decision almost immediately.  

 

He loved La Taberna, but at this point he’d agree to never set foot in the place again if it meant the date would end sooner.

 

Why did all of his straight friends try to set him up with their only other gay friend??!  Evidently, their only requirement was ‘gay.’   _Oh, you’re gay?  Oh you HAVE to meet my friend Michael, you’d be perfect for each other._ Never mind that they had literally nothing in common or even the same taste in partners.  They both liked men, so it must be a done deal.

 

Maybe he’d give up Marie along with La Taberna.  He could find a new friend and a new bar, right?  It couldn’t be that hard, the city was a good size.

 

Sighing, he signaled the server for another drink. He was on his second beer and he’d finished most of the nachos himself, because his date _hadn’t stopped talking_ long enough to eat. Michael had careened from one topic to another since he’d first sat down, and he was currently rambling on about the models in a fashion show he’d recently assisted with, which was _fine_ , really, Duo didn’t mind, but he hadn’t gotten past his name and a minimalistic introduction before he’d been talked over, and it hadn’t taken long for him to realize he didn’t actually need to speak.   

 

It didn’t help that he wouldn’t know who Jimmy Choo was if the guy mugged him in an alley, which should have been painfully obvious given his plain jeans and navy button up.  Michael looked like he’d fallen out of a men’s fashion magazine in fitted slacks and wool cardigan, and Duo not only couldn’t compete, but wasn’t interested in trying.  The man could not possibly be any less his type, unless he’d been a woman.

 

He was going to _kill_ Marie.

 

A beer appeared at his elbow, along with an icy bar glass of something clear with a swizzle stick and a lime.  Duo raised his eyebrows at the server, who shrugged sheepishly.  “Gin and tonic, from the gentleman at the bar.”  He said it in an undertone, mindful of Duo’s company, but Michael never broke stride, still chattering on about Jenny somebody and the broken heel that had nearly ruined the show.  Duo glanced towards the bar, where a tall man with auburn hair and deep green eyes raised his glass in a mock salute, smirking slightly.  

 

Duo grinned back, tilting his glass in return.

 

At least someone felt his pain.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, checking the message.  

 

_Of course_ it was from Marie, asking if he was having a good time.  He very carefully locked the screen without sending a scathing reply, and stuck the phone back in his pocket, before tipping his glass back and downing the drink in one icy swoop, shivering as the alcohol hit his palette.  The bartender had not skimped on the gin.

 

When he put the glass down, Michael was staring at him.  Apparently he’d discovered how to get the man’s attention.  “David-”

 

“It’s Duo.”

 

“Oh, sorry, Duo.  I apologize, I just don’t think this is going to work out.  I had a bad experience with someone who drank a lot, and, well…” he trailed off awkwardly, grimacing.

 

It was all Duo could do not to laugh.  He wasn’t a heavy drinker by anyone’s standard, but tonight he was happy to take the ‘possible alcoholic’ rap if that put an end to this torture.  The server appeared, like magic, check already split into two portfolios.  Clearly, he’d been eavesdropping.  Michael tucked cash into his and practically sprinted to the door with barely a goodbye.  Duo leaned back in his chair, sipping his nearly full beer, grateful for the reprieve.  He considered texting Marie, but thought better of it.  

 

Probably he should wait until the gin had time to take effect, after all, he might change his mind about the demise of their friendship.

 

After a few moments of blessed silence, he glanced around, looking for his savior.  He owed the guy a drink, at least.

 

He found him, turned one hundred and eighty degrees in his seat, leaning back against the bar, watching Duo.

 

_Hoooooooo, boy._

 

Returning the scrutiny, Duo let his eyes rove from head to toe, taking in the henley stretched across broad shoulders and well-fitted jeans over slim hips.  He was built like a swimmer, muscled and sleek, and was every inch Duo’s type, down to his scuffed sneakers.  The smirk on his face sealed the deal.  Duo was a sucker for a sense of humor, especially if it ran on the sarcastic side.

 

Plus, it was pretty ballsy to send a guy a drink from the bar when he was on a date with someone else.  

 

Duo could appreciate his gumption.  He stood, heading for the nearby empty barstool.  He propped his hip against the seat when he got there, arms loosely crossed, beer still in hand.  The view was even better up close.

 

“You always pick up men who are already on a date?”

 

Green eyes crinkled in amusement.  “Only if they’re really good looking.  Otherwise, it’s a waste of gin.”

 

Duo grinned, sliding onto the stool.  “Well, you saved me from the traditional fate worse than death, I figure I at least owe you a drink in return.”  He held his hand out in greeting.  “Duo Maxwell.”

 

A warm, firm grip met his.  “Trowa Barton, hero for hire.”  Fingers trailed meaningfully as the hand returned to its owner.  Duo shivered.

 

“So, is this a hobby of yours?  Sabotaging bad dates?”  Duo made eye contact with the bartender, gesturing a refill for Trowa.  A new gin and tonic appeared in front of the taller man.

 

Trowa chuckled, warm and low, and the sound sent a thrill up his spine.  “Only for special occasions.”

 

“Yeah?  What’s today then?”  

 

“President’s Day, isn’t it?” the other man murmured, sipping his drink.

 

Duo snorted.  Already, this was miles better than the date he’d been on before Trowa’s timely intervention.  

 

*

 

Hours later found them outside the third bar of the evening, several blocks from where they’d started, Duo pressed against the wall, Trowa’s tongue and teeth trailing down his neck.  Lust like electricity shot down his spine as he panted in the crisp, cold air.  A muscled thigh pressed itself between his legs and he rocked up against it with a gasp, his hands gripping broad shoulders through a worn leather jacket.

 

“When you-”  he arched, hissing, as Trowa bit down at the sensitive junction of neck and shoulder, “when you derail a bad date, you **really** derail it.”   He felt Trowa’s laughter more than heard it, a smiling mouth sliding over his, tongues tangling.

 

He’d never be able to think of gin and tonic the same way again, not after tasting it on Trowa’s lips.

 

They broke apart at the sound of muffled voices around the corner.  Trowa took a nearly imperceptible step back, putting a minimal amount space between their bodies, chest heaving.  They were both a little tipsy, in no shape to drive, and Duo was the most aroused he’d ever been in his life.

 

“You-”  Duo cleared his throat, voice raspy, “You wanna split a cab?  My car’s back at the La Taberna, I mean, I could walk but-”

 

Trowa cut him off, leaning in again, plundering Duo’s mouth until he forgot what he’d been trying to say.  Tilting his head back just far enough that Duo could see his eyes, dark with lust, he said “Do you mean you want to share a cab back to my place?  Or are you calling an end to the night?”  Cool fingers had snuck their way under the hem of Duo’s shirt, stroking, distracting him.  He swallowed audibly, breath hitching.  

 

There was no way on God’s green earth he was calling it a night.

 

“Your place is fine.  Mine’s in the ‘burbs.”

 

Trowa smiled, no trace of the sarcastic humor that had attracted Duo in the first place, this one all heat and lust.  A responding heat throbbed, low in his belly.  Tugging them out of the alleyway they’d been in, Trowa flagged down the first cab he saw and they tumbled into the back, impatiently, already rattling off an address before the door was even shut.

 

They kept their hands to themselves, except for the barest touches of fingers in the middle of the bench seat, through unspoken agreement.  Duo was pretty sure once they got started it was going to be explosive, and the backseat of a cab would pretty much guarantee an arrest record for indecent exposure.

 

So they tangled their fingers and shot each other heated glances for the short cab ride.

 

Their destination was a converted warehouse about a block from La Taberna, clearly one of the industrial chic spaces that was gaining popularity, only 3 stories high, with large, open windows.  Duo followed Trowa to the elevator, watching as he hit the button for the third floor, before he was dragged against a hard, lean body, hot mouth back on his, chilly hands reaching in to explore the skin under his shirt.  He jumped at their temperature, laughing into the lips pressed against his, just as the elevator dinged.

 

Leading him by the hand, Trowa took him to a corner apartment, fumbling with the lock while Duo nibbled at the back of his neck.  Bursting through the door, Duo got the impression of warm colors and wood floors before he was trapped against the door, crowded by a hot, hard body, teeth nipping at his lower lip while clever fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt.  

 

His own hands were busy, pushing the soft henley up defined abs, fingers ghosting across nipples.  Trowa broke their kiss long enough to yank the shirt over his head and toss it God knows where, before he dove back in for another deep, searching kiss, shoving Duo’s shirt off his shoulders to the floor, dragging the tshirt he wore underneath over his head..  Duo reached for the waistband of Trowa’s jeans, popping the buttons on his fly and reaching in to grip hot flesh.  Trowa groaned, hands spasming, as he broke their kiss with a gasp.

 

Leaning forward, he nibbled down the column of Trowa’s jaw and neck as he worked the jeans he’d appreciated earlier in the evening down far enough to free the erection he’d found.

 

Glancing down, he licked his lips.  Trowa moaned again, and Duo dropped to his knees, admiring his prize. Trowa was impressively aroused, curved up against his body, nearly to his navel, flushed and hard.

 

Duo’s mouth was watering.  He leaned forward, tongue trailing from base to tip in one hot, wet motion, and Trowa’s hips jerked in response, hands hitting the door to brace himself.  Duo gripped the other man’s hips for balance, leaning forward to take the head of his erection in his mouth, tongue swirling.

 

“Ah!”

 

Duo would have smirked, if his mouth hadn’t been full, sliding his mouth all the way down to the base of Trowa’s cock, pausing briefly, before sucking firmly and dragging his mouth back to the crown.

 

“Fuck me,” groaned the man standing over him, and a hand tangled in the base of his braid.  Duo huffed a laugh through his nose before descending again, losing himself in the rhythm of pleasing his partner.

 

Trowa was making the most amazing sounds, almost like a prayer consisting mostly of Duo’s name, and he adjusted his technique accordingly, searching for the perfect amount of suction, flicker of tongue, and scrape of teeth to drive his soon-to-be lover crazy.  When the hand tightened in his hair, tugging upwards urgently, Duo ignored it, sucking harder, driving the other man to completion.

 

He came, hard and shuddering, with a shout, Duo swallowing him down and lapping gently until his shudders became a flinch. Duo released the softening cock from his mouth.  He looked up, taking in Trowa’s sated expression.  He bit his lip, releasing the snap on his own too-tight jeans and giving himself a small squeeze.  Trowa chose that moment to open his eyes, humming appreciatively at the picture at his feet, tugging Duo to standing again.

 

Pressing him back against the door he replaced Duo’s hand with his own, cupping him through his jeans.  Leaning in, close enough to kiss, he murmured, “You look thoroughly debauched.”  He squeezed, firmly, nipping at swollen lips, and Duo moaned.  It wouldn’t take much to set him off, and they both knew it.

 

Backing off, Trowa hitched his jeans up to a more comfortable position, eyes dragging over the aroused man leaning heavily against the front door, pausing at the clear evidence of arousal.  Duo smirked at him, tongue darting out to lick his lips.  “See something you like?”

 

Eyes heavy lidded in the low light, smirking in return, Trowa said “I’d like to see more of it, actually.  But maybe somewhere more… comfortable… than my front door?”  

 

Laughing, Duo pushed himself off the door, following Trowa through the apartment.  They hadn’t turned any lights on, so the only illumination came from street lights through the window and a small light over the stove.  It left the colors washed out, but Duo still got the impression of warm earth tones and clean, simple living.  The bedroom was minimalistic, large bed with wooden slat headboard, facing a wall of windows, low shelving underneath for seating and storage.

 

He didn’t have time to appreciate it before he was being tumbled to the bed, strong arms braced above his shoulders, mouth ransacked.  He rolled his hips upwards against the warm body above him, moaning at the contact.  The lips that had been so arduously applied to his moved on, kissing and nibbling their way down his throat and chest, hands shoving at his jeans and underwear.

 

Duo lifted his head to look up when Trowa paused, wondering what the delay was.  He was snickering quietly.  “Y’know, it’s not nice to laugh at the near-naked guy in your bed.  Gonna give somebody a complex one day.”

 

“We still have our shoes on,” came the laughing reply.  Duo lifted his left leg, as much as he was able, to see his jeans tangled in his boots.  He rolled his eyes.  Sitting up he yanked the laces, toed the boots off to drop, loudly, to the floor, and kicked off his jeans.  Leaning back, he snagged a pillow, folding his hands behind his head, eyeing Trowa expectantly.

 

Trowa, in turn, toed his sneakers off, pushing his own jeans down and off, revealing himself to be half-hard again already.  Kicking the pants out of the way he snagged his socks, tossing them aside as well.  Stalking over to the bed, he rested his hand on Duo’s knee, slowly sliding it up, the other bracing his weight on the mattress.  Dragging fingers along his erection, Trowa leaned over, hot breath puffing against Duo’s ear.  A small sound eked its way out of his throat.

 

“You left your socks on.”  

 

Duo burst out laughing.  He didn’t think he’d ever been so aroused and amused at the same time.  It was different, but he was finding he liked it.  “Are socks some kind of deal breaker?”

 

An amused sound made its way to his ear this time, but the hand wrapping around his erection and stroking distracted him from it.  A firm grip slid up and down his cock, spreading the moisture leaking from the tip, and he thrust up into it, so close to coming that it would only take just a little more pressure, a little more speed…

 

Trowa twisted his wrist in some kind of amazing stroke of genius and just like that Duo was coming, blinding heat and throbbing pleasure and probably some kind of obscene words falling out of his mouth…

 

When he opened his eyes, chest heaving, Trowa was leaning over him, all hot lust and banked desire, and Duo shivered in anticipation, despite the fact that he’d just had an amazing orgasm. He leaned down for a languid kiss, hand gripping Duo’s hip, arousal nudging his thigh. By the time Trowa released his mouth, Duo was panting in arousal again, limbs still heavy from orgasm and not quite hard, but he could tell they were careening to round two at lightening speed.  

 

“Tired?” Trowa asked, hand slowly stroking up and down his flank.

 

“I feel like a puddle of human goo, but I’m not tired.”  He rolled over on his stomach, stretching lazily, and glanced back over his shoulder, looking pointedly at the other man’s erection.  “You might have to do all the work though.”

 

Chuckling, he reached over to the nightstand drawer, grabbing a small bottle and a foil wrapped package.  “Gladly.”

 

Stretching out over Duo, he pushed the thick rope of hair up and out of the way, nibbling at the tender skin underneath.  Duo shivered, resting his head on his forearms.  More warm kisses and stroking hands along his back, and then Trowa bit down on that same spot from earlier in the night, between his neck and shoulders, and Duo gave a gasp and shudder.

 

“Sensitive?” came the gravelly, lust drenched voice behind him.

 

Duo made an embarrassingly whiny noise as the other man repeated the gesture, then moved on to sucking, biting kisses along his neck and shoulders.  Within minutes he was grinding against the sheets, making shivery, moaning sounds.  His neck and back had always been an erogenous zone, but Trowa was playing him like a finely tuned instrument and embarrassment had long since fled.

 

Long, slippery fingers circled his entrance and he stretched back, looking for contact, penetration.  Trowa complied, pushing forward past the tight ring of muscle, and Duo groaned, fingers gripping the sheets.  As soon as he was rocking back against the single digit, Trowa added another, twisting his wrist and gently scissoring them apart, hot lips still trailing across his back.   Duo’s forehead was pressed against the bed as he panted, rock hard and flushed.  

 

Those treacherous fingers were pressing more deeply, stretching, searching-

 

“Fuck!”  Duo saw stars.  “Do that again!”  Another brush against his prostate and he was trying to push up onto his knees for leverage to thrust back, but Trowa had his hips boxed in, at his mercy, as he added a third finger and by this time Duo was begging.

 

“Please, please, fuck, I’m ready, I’m ready, fuck-”

 

A firmer touch inside and he was reduced to a strangled noise, hands clawing at the sheets, and then the fingers were gone, and he could hear the tell-tale crinkling sound as he pressed his hot cock into the sheets, aching for relief-

 

And then something broader and blunter was nudging him and he was already flat against the bed, a hot mouth descending on his neck and biting down as he was breached-

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck-”

 

Trowa shifted, slightly, and the angle changed and every thrust brushed up against that place inside him that made the earth tilt on its axis.

 

“Oh my **god!** ”

 

And then he didn’t know what was coming out of his mouth, only that it was loud, and probably obscene, and he was having the best fucking of his **life** , hot hard length inside of him, with his body pressed down into the mattress, grinding his dick in counterpoint to Trowa’s thrusts and then he was coming, and coming, and coming-

 

In the middle of it all he heard Trowa groan his name, hips stuttering, but he was riding his own wave of bliss…

 

Moments or hours later, he nudged Trowa, startling the other man from a light doze.  He slid out, slowly, eliciting groans on both sides, and Duo rolled out of the wet spot, breathing heavily.  “Holy shit.”

 

Duo turned his head to look at Trowa, bangs askew, panting, and still gorgeous, a smug smile on his face.  He snorted.

 

Trowa turned to meet his gaze, eyebrow raised in question.

 

Duo grinned, wickedly.  “If this is how you celebrate President’s Day, what are you doing next week for Mardi Gras?”

 

Trowa laughed out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> La Taberna is not a real place, but if I owned a Mexican Restaurant and bar, that's what I would name it.
> 
> Marie and Michael are not real people either, and any resemblance to real people is purely unintentional.
> 
> The plot on this is so thin, I don't even have anything else to add here. As I said, this is unbeta'd so if you notice any errors, please let me know so I can correct them!


End file.
